


【CA/好兆头/猫狗AU】这条地狱恶犬明明超强却十分听话

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 5k字，猫塑狗塑短篇，地狱杜宾恶犬克劳利 x 天堂布偶猫猫亚茨拉斐尔沙雕可爱放飞自我甜饼，写更新写累了整点轻松的大家一起快乐一下大猫猫和大狗狗能有什么坏心眼呢？
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【CA/好兆头/猫狗AU】这条地狱恶犬明明超强却十分听话

没有哪个恶魔和天使不是天敌，同样，没有一只猫猫和狗狗不是冤家。

时代不同了，天堂地狱终于不再努力在人间安插天使和魔鬼：安插眼线还要专门培养间谍人才，间谍还有被策反的危险，这属实算不得什么好买卖。这种事儿不久之前就发生过，两边花了六千年培养了俩地球眼线，结果俩人拍拍手转眼勾搭到一起炒了上帝和撒旦，翻身做主人给自己当老板——哦，好像顺便还升华了一下革命感情，拿离职费度了个蜜月。

这像话吗？这很像话。

不过从那之后，地狱就只往人间派送地狱犬了。派往人间的地狱犬们通常都要被迫上很多课，包括“如何做一条人类眼中正常的狗”“地狱犬人间工作经验手册”等等。毕竟前车之鉴，之前最凶狠、最强壮，被地狱寄予厚望的头号恶犬，一时大意倒在了敌基督（那时候还是个小男孩）的面前，从此沦为一条黑白花的小狗狗，每天热爱吃饭捡球打猫猫。

什么坏事都没有干成，对于地狱生物来说，就是最坏的坏事。这件事被写在《地狱之耻》的前几页，并且用标红加粗来警示各位地狱人一定要牢记初心和使命，绝不能为恶势力丢脸。“你们不是普通的狗狗！”来自地狱主管别西卜，“你们背负着腐蚀人类信仰、破灭人类根基的职责。”

当然，要求是这样要求的，但浑水摸鱼混过去的也大有狗在：比方说我们的克劳利，上这些课的时候就都在睡大觉。很难说他是不是故意的，毕竟他也真的喜欢睡觉，给他一个窝一条小被子，他可以从公元前睡到世界末日——当然，可以，但是没必要。睡觉这件事可以排进克劳利生平最喜欢做的事top3之中。所以他也就漏听了最重要的几句话：小心天堂，小心猫，小心天堂猫。

“这些都是废话，”克劳利不屑一顾，“重铸地狱犬荣光，吾辈义不容辞。”

也难怪克劳利骄傲，他无论以地狱还是人间的眼光来看，都是一条颇为英俊潇洒的狗狗。他的外形看起来是一条人间的杜宾犬，通体黑亮，身材精瘦，聪明且凶悍，两只耳朵尖尖直竖到天上，仿佛两颗魔鬼的尖牙。这英气勃勃的地狱恶犬被人间的主人带着行走在街上时，都会引来众人艳羡的目光。“真是个好小子！”这种话听多了，克劳利向来都只是抽抽鼻子。开玩笑，我是一般的狗吗？我不是，我是地狱犬，是恶的化身，那怎么可能不是好小子。

听多了这种话，他连个喷嚏都懒得打，呲呲牙算是表达一下愉悦心情。

正因如此，他就格外看不起邻家的那只来自天堂的猫咪。敢问您还有作为一只来自天堂的超自然生物的自觉吗？每当隔着栅栏看着对面那只大猫猫趴在窝里，舌头优雅而迅速地舔着牛奶时，克劳利那双金灯般的眼睛都想要翻到天上去。天堂猫不可以，至少不应该这么能吃。

况且这猫看起来漂亮归漂亮，样子属实不怎么聪明：看看它任人类打扮的模样就知道了。克劳利低头看看自己，脖颈上是一条简单潇洒的红脖圈，再抬头看看对面，那猫在脖子上拴了个格子大蝴蝶结，时不时还用白爪爪抓一下来保持那傻“格子结”的挺括。有时感受到对面家狗狗的注视，圆滚滚的大猫猫甚至撒点儿娇，用那双碧蓝的眼横克劳利一眼，用那和他毛绒绒体型不符的迅捷速度钻回窝里，再微弱地喵一声以示抗议。

当然，那只是些天堂的障眼法。实际上那天堂猫喊的并不止是简单的喵。克劳利自然能听得懂这超自然的语言，以是这种时候他总会听到那布偶猫委屈巴巴地自辩，“其实我觉得格子挺好看的……”

难道天堂让你来就是为了欣赏棕紫格还是黑红格更好看的吗？那建议干脆做一只JK制服猫。克劳利十分怒其不争，每每见了隔壁的天堂猫猫都要盯他好一会试图让他觉醒来自天堂的血脉，以至于他都忘了自己其实是来自地狱的超凶恶犬一条，磨牙吮血杀人如麻的那种。

虽然克劳利在接受入职前培训时都在睡大觉，无可置疑他在许多方面都十分优秀。他不止样貌英俊潇洒堪称狗中吕布，难得的是他有超乎寻常的聪慧与想象力，战斗能力也是一等一的好。凭着这些，克劳利才能摸鱼如此还能破格被派到人间来。

克劳利并不知道天堂那边要怎么培训他们的“小特务”，但在他的构想里，他即将交手的猫咪应该也是顶顶聪慧狡黠几似近妖的生物，动不动瞪一眼就将人化成盐柱——天堂真的干过这种事，还不止一次。

可待得克劳利真的到了地球，他便明白了上天待他属实不薄，但又很微妙地对不起了他一点点。不薄之处是在于踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫，他被人从宠物店拎回家的第一天就嗅到了天堂的气息。可以这样说：地狱犬克劳利刚来到这个人类家庭的时候，就认出了隔壁的那只布偶猫不是普通猫。虽然那只猫咪拥有一切布偶猫猫的习性：毛发浓密蓬松、眼睛碧蓝闪光、姿态优雅矜持、但是遇到喂食的时候会把大毛尾巴摆得像一把鸡毛掸子…….但他清楚地知道，那只猫是他的天敌。

克劳利用他继承于地狱的敏锐嗅觉闻一闻就知道了：那是一只天堂猫。

好家伙，敌人竟在我身边！这个发现让克劳利热血沸腾，耳朵都比平时竖得更直更用力，不知道的以为他已经化身行走wifi路由器，只等着连上天堂信号冲上去给对方一拳。他那双泛着金的圆眼睛瞪出了灯泡的即视感，拼命盯着一栅栏之隔的邻居家，企图挑衅对面天堂猫猫：过来打一架吧，用你那有力的尾巴、锐利的指爪来和我战斗一次吧！天堂和地狱的荣光，全都牵在我们一身！

克劳利心中如惊雷激荡，以至于呆呆地盯了对方半天才发现大猫猫并没有搭理他的意思。相反，大猫猫只是怯生生看了他一眼，小心翼翼地伸着小短腿蹒跚到食盆面前。顶着克劳利凶神恶煞的目光，猫猫在地上打了个滚儿，仔仔细细抖了抖身上的毛毛，伸出粉红色的小舌头优雅而迅速地将食盆舔了个锃亮。

克劳利瞠目结舌。克劳利目瞪口呆。克劳利不知所措。这和他脑海里的剧本完全不一样：我说停停，这只猫不讲武德，来骗来偷袭我们地狱的狗狗。这好吗？这不好，一瞬间他以为自己引以为豪的嗅觉出了问题。时不我待，不能再等了，让敌人迷惑等于自己的失职，于是克劳利决定单刀直入。

“你是天堂来的？”

——克劳利单刀直入的方法就是直接提问。

狗狗的世界十分简单，但效果也同样十分显著：他看见猫猫白中夹着茶色的毛绒绒身体瞬间僵硬。他抖了抖胡子，两只小耳朵迅速趴成飞机耳，整个身体都匍匐了下来，十分不情愿而谨慎地点了头。

这让这只地狱杜宾大狗狗松了很大一口气。耀武扬威般地，他冲着栅栏对面长嚎了一声：我已经迫不及待了，来吧，来开始战斗，我逐渐理解这一切。地狱恶犬的使命到来了，来啊——直到对面那只大布偶软软地喵了一声。

“你们地狱来的都不会饿吗？”猫咪拍了拍他的格子食盆，“虽然很抱歉打断你，但是我们可以下次再聊吗？”蓝眼睛带着颇为遗憾的神情深深看了一眼已经空了的碗，“我要去添饭了，回见呀！”

好家伙，没有斗志的天堂猫竟然在我身边？

地球上的日子很无聊，安逸清闲又没有危险。好不容易找到了命中注定的宿敌，可这宿敌每天最喜欢的就是被人抓白花花的肚皮，以是克劳利觉得自己一身武艺竟毫无施展之地，属实是力拔山兮气盖世，时不利兮狗不逝。晚上主人一家睡了，他就在自己的小窝里用磨牙棒磨着尖牙，盘算着明天如何惹是生非——指把对面那只叫做亚茨拉斐尔的懒猫从他那垫着小翅膀毯子的窝里拽出来，然后和他狠狠打那么一架。

——当然，亚茨拉斐尔的主人更喜欢喊他“Angel”，每天天使来天使去的，克劳利也不知不觉开始喊起来亚茨拉斐尔“Angel”了。“毕竟，我们猫猫都是优雅从容的动物，”亚茨拉斐尔舔舔爪子，“我们难道本身不就是小天使吗？”

“Angel，你知道就好，”克劳利把嘴里的食物嚼得震天响，“那么下次你可以不用跟愚蠢的人类撒娇吗？你可以跟他们打一架的——当然，最好是和我来一架。”  
“可以，但是没必要克劳利。”粉红色的肉垫在空中一挥，俨然一个免谈的手势，“你不觉得这些小蝴蝶结和小花都很可爱吗？”

也只有你会觉得可爱，克劳利腹诽，用力汪了一声以示抗议。虽然他打心眼儿里觉得这种撒娇撒痴的行为十分丢脸，但身边也只有这么一个超自然生物了。老乡见老乡，两眼不说泪汪汪，起码也能多叙几句旧。

克劳利不知这幅画面在地球人的眼里俨然温馨得紧：布偶猫猫和杜宾大狗狗一同趴在太阳底下，时不时还对着叫几声以示友好。如果克劳利知道了，一定会把白眼翻到天上去：你哪只眼睛看见我要跟天堂猫一般见识了？

亲亲，不好意思，两只眼睛都看到了呢。

这也并不能怪亚茨拉斐尔。克劳利来到地球属实没干什么大坏事，他做过最坏的事情就是咬碎了一个球——还是主人不要的那种。他能怎么办，他也很无奈啊，他在地狱耳濡目染都是血腥恐怖分级场面，到了地球每天要现场观看二十四小时直播上映的我爱我家，即使克劳利想要作案，他也没有任何作案动机和工具。

“我可以喷火——对，喷火！”傍晚和亚茨拉斐尔聚在一块隔着栅栏说话的时候，克劳利爪子猛一拍地面，“喷火他们总会害怕吧？”

“然后你就会被他们送进马戏团，你知道马戏团吗？或者魔术？”亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼睛，努力拨弄着铃铛球，“然后你就会是大明星啦。你想做大明星吗？我觉得应该很有意思！”圆滚滚的爪子下，铃铛滚到这边又滚到那边，“要是我可以做魔法师就太好啦！”

杜宾的喉咙里发出一声郁闷的低吼。“你在天堂到底都学了些什么？”克劳利实在是忍耐不住了，“难道你们不需要学怎么把人化作盐柱吗？”

“应该是要学的吧，”猫抖了抖脖子，蝴蝶结一震一震的，“但是这些都太野蛮了。我真的真的真的很不想用那个来对付你，克劳利。”

你最好用那些东西来对付我，你最好是。金红的双眼耷拉了下来，克劳利明白自己实在是没有办法跟这只脑回路清奇的猫沟通。但他决定再做一次垂死挣扎，“那他们为什么要把你派下来？”

“因为……因为我可爱？”

猫猫不太确定，一分神手下动作一大，球咕噜噜顺着栅栏的缝隙滚到了克劳利家的庭院里。克劳利左侧侧头，看着夕阳下渐行渐远的铃铛球，右偏偏头，看着夕阳下泫然欲泣的蓝眼睛，汪的一声，认命地去替蠢猫去叼他那只破球。

算了，算了吧，算了。

于是相比于克劳利的雄心壮志，亚茨拉斐尔活得属实过于像一只平常的猫咪了。当然，并没有说克劳利活得不像只寻常狗狗，只是克劳利尚且记挂着做些“坏事”，亚茨拉斐尔则干脆化身一团胆小优雅又贪吃的毛球，拿逗猫棒一逗咪的一声就惊起来，发现没什么事就换个地方继续晒太阳。克劳利很怀疑，如果扔到地狱，这种轻信的性格能不能活过片头曲——别人给你扔点啥你都吃？

“又不是别人——你看，这街区这一片的人我都眼熟。”亚茨拉斐尔怯生生在嗓子眼里自言自语，“真的没问题的克劳利。”

我信了你的鬼话。狗狗横了大毛球一眼，“说的倒是好听，有种下次别喊人来救命。”——他指的是上次亚茨拉斐尔险些被人用吃食骗走拐去卖掉的事。

“那不是他没有得逞嘛……“猫猫的声音更低了，爪子和尾巴都缩成一大团，看也不看克劳利。料他也不敢看，克劳利呲牙想，要不是克劳利警觉咬住了那人的裤腿，顺便再用了一点儿地狱的小把戏（把他裤裆烧穿了一个洞，虽然伤害性不大，但是侮辱性极强），亚茨拉斐尔现在早就不知道被拐卖到谁家去了。

克劳利没有发觉，自己的思维模式也愈发靠近一只地球上的大狗狗：那可是天堂圣猫，就算真的被拐走了，难道亚茨拉斐尔自己就没有办法对付吗？

这世界属实越来越荒谬了：天堂猫竟能因为轻信被人拐走，比这更离奇的是地狱狗狗竟生怕天堂猫被人欺负。平日里克劳利教训亚茨拉斐尔的那些话，如今都应在了他自己的身上。

克劳利不知道的是，天堂给猫咪的教育，和地狱给他的教育完全不一样。“你们要学会高贵，要意识到自己是凌驾于这些愚蠢生物之上的，”大天使加百列如是说，“你们要做人类的主人，要奴役他们，驱使他们，懂吗？”

这当然和人类理解的天堂一点都不一样。天使猫咪们被要求学会劳心制人。同样地，他们也被要求学习了“叛逃天使恶魔”这一课，万万不可和地狱生物打交道这一句也被刻在他们的心里。很难想象这教育之下会出现亚茨拉斐尔这样的猫猫，但亚茨拉斐尔确实出现了。他和克劳利一样，也只听了一半的话只记得驯服两个字，其余的事都被他自动忽略了。

何况他本身也是一只和天堂格格不入的猫。那些动辄毁掉人类的事，亚茨拉斐尔扪心自问，自己能做出来吗？实在是做不出来。来到地球的第一天他就懂了：只要这个世界上还有鸡胸肉和牛奶的存在，那么他就没有办法拒绝任何来自地球的诱惑。所以看着他地球的主人为它操心一切的样子，亚茨拉斐尔感受到了满足：谁说我没有完成任务的？我完成了所有的任务——你看，连地狱犬都得给我捡球。

真是把你厉害坏了呢，来自天堂的小猫咪。

亚茨拉斐尔只是一只小猫咪，即使他体型大了那么一点，出身离奇了那么一点，性情别扭了那么一点，食量多了那么一点。但是小猫咪怎么会有坏心眼呢？小猫咪平生做的最坏的事情也不过是跟邻居家的杜宾犬吵吵架，吵累了拍拍狗狗让他躺下来，往人家身上一蜷，香香地睡个大觉。

但谁又能说这不是一种驯服？只不过是一种和天堂地狱都不一样的驯服，一种人间最寻常的驯服。

克劳利趴伏下来，任凭亚茨拉斐尔的大尾巴在他身上扫来扫去，鼻子里半恼半随意哼哼了两声。感受到耳朵上有点儿湿润——是亚茨拉斐尔伸出舌头小心翼翼舔了舔。

“不要舔我耳朵——你们天堂就没有什么厉害点儿的手段吗？咬我一口也行那种？”

“但是，但是我们猫猫是优雅的，我们才不会干这种事情。”头顶上是猫猫软绵绵又色厉内荏的小声嘀咕，“你想呀，舔你一口，就相当于对着地狱吐了口水，这不是很划算吗？”

真是强词夺理，我为什么要浪费时间在这种强词夺理上，我明明来地球是要毁灭世界的。这样想着，克劳利叹了口气，抬眼皮看看周围的一堆猫猫球和软垫子，认命地又深深地叹了一口气。

“喵？”

身上趴的猫猫听见了重重的那声叹息，疑惑地竖起一只小耳朵。

“没什么事儿。——你晚上要吃什么？”

“不知道哎——”猫猫在克劳利光滑的一身黑毛皮上伸了个懒腰，换了个姿势接着趴。“希望能换一种猫粮。或者有鱼，肉也可以，我有一点点想吃鸡胸肉！我是说，就那么一点点，一点点哦。”

这一刻天堂和他们无关，地狱和他们无关，过去六千年的所有恩怨和猫猫狗狗们都无关。地球天晴云白，草木繁茂，容得下战争和爱情，自然也容得下一只布偶和一只杜宾依偎在一起谈论世界末日、地球毁灭、今晚的晚饭如何解决，然后再打个瞌睡。

随便吧：有史以来第二凶悍的地狱恶犬打了个大大的哈欠，”小心天堂猫。“他含混不清地嘟囔着。而后扯住天堂圣猫的尾巴尖儿，就那样窝在一块儿睡着了。

今天想要毁灭世界也没能成功呢，克劳利。

-end-


End file.
